


The Beginning of the End

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kimblee actually enjoys the waiting, when there’s something worthwhile waiting for. <br/>Disclaimer: Were I to own something of this, it’d be a somewhat different story. Barry the Chopper might’ve lived, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/gifts).



After you make the telephone call which will change the Fullmetal Alchemist’s life, you are disappointed time doesn’t spool out faster. But of course, there are other things to resolve and put into play before your little surprise arrives. You both despise and enjoy the waiting. It’s like holding off on a very special treat, and you have no doubt this will be one to savor. 

Anticipation is something you play with, building it, heightening it. It gives Fullmetal and his iron-clad brother something to think about as you travel down south, such as it is, to the Briggs train station. You enjoy the memory of their curiosity as to why you might leave them alone, locked up. (The thought is there, of course, that something is going on behind your back with them and the commander of Briggs. You’re all right with that. It ups the ante, makes things far more interesting, and if you’re going to play this game, you might as well play for keeps.) 

The drive down the mountain is silent, and you arrive to see your chimerae surrounding a slip of a girl. She’s pretty, not beautiful, but there is definitely something about her. An aura, if you will, of sheer _goodness._ It’s no wonder Bradley chose her to be the leash to the Fullmetal dog. You almost want to lick your lips and drum your fingers together in the way of all good villains at the sight of her. And when you speak to her, and find out she’s just as generous as she seems, so kind and warm, you are doubly pleased Bradley provided her information to you. 

Fullmetal’s reaction upon seeing her is everything you hoped it would be. That he is willing to tell her everything is a surprise, though perhaps you shouldn’t think it would be – Elric might be a liar, but he does care for the girl. 

That caring, oh, you know it’ll be his undoing.


End file.
